


To Witness Such Glory

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pure</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Witness Such Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.16

Uriel had always been in love with Lucifer, and who wouldn't be? He was the brightest of all the angels and he cherished their race above the pitiful humans. It broke his heart to see the Morning Star fall, cast down into the Pit and locked away for all eternity, but it was what God commanded.

He was a good soldier.

After centuries of waiting and loneliness though, he was going to make things right. Lucifer was _the_ way, he should have seen it ages ago, and he would set him free.

He wanted to bask with Lucifer on Earth.

***

"I think I'm starting to like you, boy."

Dean Winchester was nothing but a mud monkey. Uriel knew that, and yet there was _something_ about him that reminded him sharply of the Morning Star. Was it his charming good looks, the same ruggedness that Lucifer possessed? Or maybe that inner light of Dean's that shone through when he was riled up?

Dean was Lucifer in human form, but it was his brother with Lucifer's stubborn personality. Either way, the Winchesters had the fatal flaw of being humans.

Lucifer was pure perfection, and Dean could never come close to touching him.

***

Castiel refused to join him, and that hurt almost as deeply as when Lucifer was cast down from heaven. Castiel was his brother in arms, had been for centuries. No matter. He had recruited enough angels to lift the Morning Star from his prison. Soon the sixty-six seals would be broken and his brother, his love, would rise from the ashes into a new age.

Uriel couldn't wait to stand at Lucifer's right hand.

The apocalypse was going to be glorious. Heaven would crumble before their might and the earth would be dust.

Uriel would bask in his love's glow.


End file.
